


hoobie

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: they’re just chillin on the couch after a first date and it’s cute“Hey,” he says softly, squeezing Jonghyun’s arm gently. “Am I spending the night here, or..?” He leaves the question hanging in case Jonghyun wants to say something to the contrary.tumblrtwitter poll





	hoobie

Jonghyun’s hair smells like some fruity shampoo, a light, soft smell that Jinki doesn’t mind at all being directly under his nose, even if it tickles every now and again when Jonghyun shifts in his lap. They’re curled up in the corner of Jonghyun’s couch, warm and snuggly under his blankies, Jinki’s arm around Jonghyun’s waist and Jonghyun’s hands playing absently with his fingers. The tv is running through a marathon of How It’s Made videos.

Jinki can’t imagine a nicer first date. The bar part was fun also, little flirts and giggles over fruity drinks, Jonghyun doing so incredibly well at flirting up the bartender for extra tiny umbrellas to play with, but this right now is warm and relaxing. They’re not talking but that’s okay because it’s nice to just sit together, sleepy and comfy. It’s good quality time.

Jonghyun lets go of his hand to pick up his phone, thumbing through apps and scrolling long lists of updates that Jinki doesn’t eavesdrop on. He just moves to rub his fingers lightly up and down Jonghyun’s arm, fim and muscular underneath his soft sweater. He feels Jonghyun shiver slightly and grins. He rubs Jonghyun’s arm with his palm instead and rubs his thumb over his shoulder each time he reaches it. The material of his sweater feels nice against his skin and it’s easy for him to focus back on the tv.

Almost too easy; after another few minutes he can tell he’s starting to doze off. The quiet narration gets muffled and then sharp as his eyes drift out of focus. Jinki shakes his head and yawns into his hand, moving his palm up to rub his eyes when he’s done. He probably shouldn’t fall asleep here. Not without asking, at least.

“Hey,” he says softly, squeezing Jonghyun’s arm gently. “Am I spending the night here, or..?” He leaves the question hanging in case Jonghyun wants to say something to the contrary. They didn’t really plan their whole night ahead. In front of him, Jonghyun pauses, hums, leans his head back on Jinki’s shoulder so he can look at him.

“Like, in a sex way or just a sleep way?” he asks. Jinki hums himself, contemplative. He doesn’t know.

“Uh, I’d be down for either, I guess,” he says. Jonghyun is a babe. He wouldn’t say no to some fricking or some spooning or both. Jonghyun laughs softly and takes his wrist to hold his hand again, warm fingers tapping against Jinki’s.

“I kinda wanna fuck you,” he says, bringing Jinki’s hand up to kiss his knuckles. “Or, well, be fucked by you. You know what I mean.” His smile is wide and mischievous behind Jinki’s fingers. Jinki chuckles himself and tugs their hands away so he can lean close and ghost a kissie over Jonghyun’s lips.

“Do you wanna ride me right here or should we go to your room fist?” he asks.

“Oh my god,” Jonghyun whispers. “Don’t say shit in that smooth ass voice, oh my god, that wasn’t even a good line, fuck.” He puts his face in his hands and wiggles off of the couch, but he also still reaches out to grab Jinki’s wrist after he turns the tv off. Jinki lets himself be pulled through the house easily, somewhat proud of how apparently his voice is suave and boner-giving. He always knew he had a talent.

**Author's Note:**

> #its their first date but theyre already Married  
> #they frick nd its good nd jongs v : ))) nd so is jinki  
> #and then they snooze together bc jong needs to snuggle a babe to sleep after he fricks them  
> #and when they wake up they shower together and have cereal and jong kissies jinki goodbye when he goes home  
> #jong texts kibum later like : ))) hes my new hubby and kibums like quit overexaggerating u just met him  
> #and jong describes their date and kibums like i mean. yeah okay


End file.
